Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) proposes to test a Comprehensive Cancer Screening Education Program that will combine a community-based mass media campaign and an in-home educational intervention to increase adherence among rural populations in Georgia to schedules for cancer screenings including breast, cervical, colon and prostate cancers. The proposed study will focus on a rural population in southeastern Georgia (64% white; 37% black). The focus counties in the Georgia are Dodge, Jefferson, and Emanuel. The program will be carried out in cooperation with the Georgia CHEP/AHEC which is a member of the MSM AHEC Program. Using quasi pre-test/post-test design for outcome evaluation, we will randomly select 375 minority and non-minority individuals from 3 rural Counties in GA. In Step l, we will collect baseline data regarding cancer screening behaviors for all subjects using a culturally sensitive questionnaire. The baseline community assessment will identify the history of cancer screening practices, as well as quality of life issues affecting predisposing, enabling and reinforcing behavioral factors. The intervention (Step Il) will consist of a mass media campaign utilizing both electronic and print approaches. In addition, we will also use in- home education conducted by lay health workers to reinforce the mass media message in one cohort in each area. In the last quarter of the year-long pilot project, each participant will receive a post-intervention survey to evaluate change in cancer screening behavior. The evaluation (Step III) will include quantitative assessment of screening behaviors that will measure the screening behavior at follow-up against baseline data. In addition, we will monitor trends in screening for cancer on the part of local health care providers. A 20% change over estimated the baseline level of 15% can be detected by the proposed sample size with alpha = .05 and power of .90.